gingofandomcom-20200215-history
BJ and Wally: FusionMania
BJ and Wally: FusionMania (also known internationally as BJ and Wally 2: FusionMania or simply as BJ and Wally 2) is a 2008 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Gingo Animation for 20th Century Fox. It is the sequel to 2006's ''BJ and Wally'', which was based on the daily comic strip of the same name. This is the last Gingo film distributed by Fox before Universal Pictures took over distribution in 2009 with Woo La La. Zach Braff, Greg Cipes, Matthew Broderick, Joan Cusack, Isla Fisher, Richard Kind, Reese Witherspoon, Dana Carvey, and William Shatner reprised their roles of BJ, Wally, Alan, Janet, Nina, Jimmy, Jane, Cal, and Dr. Pockgins, respectively. New cast members included David Koechner, Sarah Vowell, Roger Craig Smith, Wendie Malick, Cheech Marin and Tommy Chong. BJ and Wally: FusionMania was released on May 16, 2008, received mixed critical reaction and earned over $246 million worldwide. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Zach Braff as BJ Wilson * Greg Cipes as Wally Wilson * David Koechner as Franklin Tarot * Sarah Vowell as Garra Tarot, Wally's love interest and Franklin's daughter * Matthew Broderick as Alan Wilson * Joan Cusack as Janet Wilson * Isla Fisher as Nina * Richard Kind and Reese Witherspoon as Jimmy and Jane * Dana Carvey as Cal * William Shatner as Dr. Pockgins * Roger Craig Smith as Clint * Wendie Malick as Maggie * Cheech Marin as Vinnie * Tommy Chong as Winnie * Maurice LaMarche as Eugene * Kari Wahlgren as a talking manager * John DiMaggio as Raul * Fred Tatasciore as Ralph * Kevin Michael Richardson as Joey * Bill Farmer as Jim Additional voices *Jack Angel *Bob Bergen *John Cygan *André Sogliuzzo *Carlos Alazraqui *Tress MacNeille *Debi Derryberry *Jess Harnell *Wally Wingert *Sherry Lynn *Tom Kenny *Danny Mann *Mona Marshall *Grey DeLisle *Kath Soucie *Laraine Newman *Jan Rabson *Jeff Bennett *Craig Kellman *Nika Futterman *David Herman *Jim Ward *April Winchell *Jim Cummings *Jamie Marchi Production BJ and Wally is the second Gingo film, after Computeropolis, to have a sequel as well as becoming a franchise. On August 8, 2006, Gingo Animation announced a sequel scheduled for a 2008 release. Director Geo G. and producer Michael Wildshill returned for the film. Zach Braff and Greg Cipes also reprised their roles as BJ and Wally, respectively. Gingo began working on the sequel in early 2006 with writers Peter Baynham and Stacey Harmon. By early August 2006, the first draft of the script was completed. In March 2007, Gingo announced that the film went into production. The film was originally announced under the title BJ and Wally 2. In December 2006, Gingo announced a title for the sequel, BJ and Wally 2: FusionMania, with Geo G. explaining that "BJ and Wally get caught in the act over fusion." By December 2007, however, the number 2'' was removed from the title, thus calling it ''BJ and Wally: FusionMania. The Gingo staff chose to take out the 2'' to differentiate it from other Gingo sequels. The sequel's title is still promoted as ''BJ and Wally 2: FusionMania in some other territories, though. Gingo did not have any plans for a third BJ and Wally film. Producer Michael Wildshill said that the studio stopped producing the films based on BJ and Wally because FusionMania was not successful enough to be followed by another sequel. Soundtrack Heitor Pereira, who composed the score for the first film, returned to compose the score for this film. The soundtrack was released on April 27, 2008 by Varèse Sarabande. Release BJ and Wally: FusionMania was originally scheduled for a July 18, 2008 release, but 20th Century Fox moved the release up to May 16, 2008, as its July 2008 slot is taken by another Fox animated film Space Chimps. BJ and Wally: FusionMania was the last Gingo film distributed by Fox, as Gingo has been acquired by Universal Pictures. Home media BJ and Wally: FusionMania was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 11, 2008, by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. That was the last Gingo home media release to be distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, since Universal Studios purchased Gingo a few months before the theatrical release. The pre-2009 Gingo films remained at 20th Century Fox and were later transferred to Universal Pictures in July 2010 as part of their distribution deal. Video game Reception Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. References Category:Old pages